


Making Jambalaya With Your Father

by MajorMasterD



Series: Before & After Hazbin Hotel [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor As A Child, Alastor As A Teen, Alastor is a mama's boy, Bug Torture, Cannibalism, Character Death, For Someone Who Turns Into A Deer Demon Alastor Is Pretty Predatory, Murder, Patricide, i fucking tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: Alastor was never an ordinary child, but he always loved his mother. However, sometimes the people you love just don't stay in your life very long. In a rare emotional display, Alastor takes out his feelings and a pound of flesh.
Series: Before & After Hazbin Hotel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649311
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Making Jambalaya With Your Father

Alastor had never been a normal child. In his youngest days even he enjoyed the sport of capturing insects only to rip them limb from limb. Even that he did in an unusual way. Meticulous about making sure to do it segment by segment until it was nothing more than twitching body left for him to slowly squeeze the abdomen of until their innards spilled out. When he wasn't entertained by such tortures, he turned his charisma into a weapon against other children. Smoothly guiding them with confident, easy lines into situations he was positive would lead to harm, or worse. Even at such a young age, it was a _thrill_ to lure kids off. One of his favorite adventures was leading a boy to being eaten alive by alligators after convincing him to go fishing. Everyone had been so sad. Alastor had never been able to forget the feeling that consumed him as he watched his screaming schoolmate be ripped apart by greedy animals. It had been all over the radio when parts of the body were found.

He used his charm for other more innocent feats as well. He delighted in putting on a show, telling stories, keeping the spotlight on him. His favorite audience was always his mother. In the kitchen was where he felt he put on his best shows, the ones that were only for her. Even if she was in the middle of cooking a meal, he never felt like he wasn't being paid full attention to. She was strength to him, a pillar of patience and wisdom, warm arms, soothing touches and sweet, genuine words. She was the one who comforted him when he was excluded for being half colored on his father's side. He was also picked on for being too tall, too skinny, wearing glasses and having a smile that could be considered creepy even when he wasn't trying. His mother had been the one to inspire the idea to not let anyone see him frown. The belief taking root in his heart that to do anything other than smile was a show of weakness. 

The last time he could remember ever showing great upset had been when his father left. It wasn't even because he was upset about the man going. He really couldn't have cared less whether the man stayed or went. What got to him was how it destroyed his mother. How he could see her heart break more and more as it became clearer and clearer that her lover wasn't going to come home. The sight of her crying was enough to have Alastor worked up into a fit. At least until his mother scooped him up, pet his hair until he calmed and then distracted him with the offer to cook their mutual favorite dish, jambalaya. Cooking was probably one of the few things he liked almost as much as talking. He learned all kinds of dishes, but perfecting that jambalaya was the most important. 

Despite any compliments from his mother, he never felt it was as good as hers. But he did his best, especially when she got sick in the spring of 1918. It was last meal he shared with her. Coaxing her to have _one more_ bite all through the meal in the hopes it would get her strength up again. He had been so happy when she had managed to finish most of the meal, but in the time it took for him to go wash the dishes and come back to check on her she had died. She was one of the few mortalities to be reported for the more milder wave of the Spanish Influenza. His retreat from people after her loss was probably the biggest factor that saved his life during the deadlier wave in the fall of the same year.

Her death was like an unleashing of a darkness that had always been clawing through its bars in the first place. He was done with picking apart bugs or sweet talking rowdy boys into causing their own deaths. He was tired of watching. He wanted to be the predator that got to rip into the victim himself. The first kill he made with his bare hands was his own father almost two years after her death. Finding him had been the hard part. It was one of his sloppier kills over his career, and the only one driven by emotion over _hunger._ He had gotten into the mans house to talk about his mother, about her death. His father had gotten upset with him over the way he smiled all through the telling of it. He was the first to shout, Alastor was the first to get violent. 

He used a thick, cast iron pan to beat him to death. Splitting skin and breaking bone, but it was only used as a tool to keep him from being able to leave. His father's death came sometime later from blood loss in the process of Alastor butchering him alive. The body was still warm as he carved meat from bone. Still covered in the gore of patricide, it was the first time since his mother's death that he made jambalaya again. It was certainly the finest one _he_ had ever made, but still nothing compared to mother's.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add something about Alastor's dad because I know I'm never gonna write a 'from his perspective' piece. Anyway, in a time where racism is a big thing still, especially in a good ol' southern state, a black man with a white woman is highly frowned upon. He did genuinely love Alastor's mother, though he was pretty creeped out by his own kid. However the grief they got for being a couple was a huge strain and he thought that taking himself out of the picture would be better for her. Was it a poor choice to make to resolve things? Yes. That's just my little 'in depth' look at things.
> 
> But this is my first time writing in the Hazbin Hotel fandom. So, just yeeting this out into the universe. Have mercy on me.


End file.
